Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Part 5
Sprout Tower I don't think you really need me to train here since it's a one way puzzle. If you chose Cyndaquil, you will have a good chance of defeating those monks and the head Monk (Elder). If you chose Chikorita, you'll be in the middle. But good luck with Hoothoot if you use Vine Whip on him. If you chose Totodile, you could be in trouble, but don't use Water type moves. Get that''' Escape Rope''' after you got to the final floor and have seen that your Rival has defeated the Elder. He'll use an Escape Rope to leave. Talk to the Elder and defeat him, he'll give you''' TM70 Flash'! You can now see the full Dark Cave! Head out to challenge Gym Leader Falkner at the Violet Gym! Violet Gym Head up to that pillar, or what the heck you call it. You could battle those trainers to earn Experience or just walk and skip over those trainers by walking through the transparent tiles. If you battle those trainers, I recommend going back to the Pokemon Center and heal up first. Otherwise battle the Violet Gym Leader- Falkner! If you traded that Bellsprout for an Onix, use him for his Pidgeotto. You can beat his Pidgey by you own starter, if it's not Chikorita. Otherwise, you could just wast Onix's HP. His Pidgey is not that hard, as you've battle them before. His Pidgetto can become annoying, because that move Roost can restore half of his HP! After you defeated him, he'll give you your '''Zephyr Badge' and TM51 Roost too! You'll be allowed to use Rock Smash outside of battle and Pokemon up to level 20 will obey you! When you leave the Gym, Professor Elm will call you and tell you that he'll lend you the Mystery Egg that Mr. Pokemon gave you! His aide has the Egg, and he's at the Pokemon Mart! Head there and the scientist looking guy will give you it! Head back outdoors. Sometime later, it will hatch into a Togepi who knows Extrasensory, then evolve into Togetic who has a pretty good movepool, and finally Togekiss who knows Aura Sphere and Sky Attack. Once the egg hatches Professor Elm will contact you and wishes to see the Pokémon that hatched from it. If you talk to him with Togepi as your Walking Pokemon he'll give you a free Everstone. When you step outside the Mart, you will encounter one of the five Kimono Girls, five sisters who study at Ecruteak City's Dance Theater. She takes note of your character, and leaves to the south. Pick the Ylw Apricorn nearby, and leave west from the city to reach part of Route 36! Route 36 If it's Thursday, Arthur, one of the seven brothers and sisters of a family, will give you something. He'll give you a Hard Stone, and later a Careless Ribbon. If you talk to that guy near the post, he'll give you HM06 Rock Smash! Teach that to your Pokemon if you want to go to the Ruins of Alph! Then move on to Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Part 6!